Steam Cyborg
"'I used to be human, but every day I proved to myself only one thing, I needed to be better." '' '''Alignment: Any Hit Die: D10 Class Skills The Steam Cyborg's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Acrobatics (Dex), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Computer Use (Int), Disable Device (Dex), Diguise (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (engineering) (Int), Perception (Wis), Repair (Int), Sleight of hand (Dex) and Survival (Wis). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 6 + Int modifier. Class Features '''Weapon and Armor Proficiency: '''Steam Cyborgs are proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with all firearms, They are proficient with all light armor. Builder At 1st level, the Steam Cyborg gains the bonus feat, Builder. Improve Kit A Steam Cyborg can use his know-how to upgrade an electrical or mechanical tool kit at no additional cost. ''Electrical Tool Kit, Basic: ''For the cost of a basic electrical tool kit, a steam cyborg cab assemble a mastercraft (+1) version of the kit that grants a +1 equipment bonus to all Repair checks made to fix, alter, or disable electrical devices. ''Electrical Tool Kit, Deluxe: ''For the cost of a deluxe electrical toolkit, a steam cyborg can assemble a mastercraft (+1) version that grants a +3 equipment bonus (instead of the usual +2 equipment bonus) on all Repair checks made to fix, alter, or disable electrical devices and a +1 equipment bonus on all Craft (electrical) checks. ''Mechanical Tool Kit, Basic: ''For the cost of a basic mechanical tool kit, a steam cyborg can assemble a masterwork (+1) version of the kit that grants a +1 equipment bonus on all Repair checks made to fix, alter, or disable mechanical devices. ''Mechanical Tool Kit, Deluxe: ''For the cost of a deluxe mechanical kit, a steam cyborg can assemble a mastercraft (+1) version that grants a +3 equipment bonus (instead of the usual +2 equipment bonus) on all Repair checks made to fix, alter, or disable mechanical devices and a +1 equipment bonus on all Craft (mechanical) and Craft (structural) checks. Combat Shot At 2nd level, a Steam Cyborg gains the ability to make ranged attacks with a medium-size or smaller firearm while in a threatened area without provoking an attack of opportunity. Tech Training Starting at 2nd level, a steam cyborg may use Techs. Upgrade Starting at second level, and every third level thereafter (5th, 8th, 11th, and so forth), the Steam Cyborg may upgrade himself by adding special cybernetic attachments to his body. He chooses one from this list at each of the listed levels, and may select the same one more than once unless specified otherwise. ''Micropistons: ''Each time the Steam Cyborg takes the Micropistons upgrade his strength is increased by 1. ''Triple Joint: ''Each time the Steam Cyborg takes the Triple Joint upgrade his dexterity is increased by 1. ''Nano-Processors: ''Each time the Steam Cyborg takes the Nano-Processors upgrade his intelligence is increased by 1. ''Hip Circuits: ''Each time the Steam Cyborg takes the Hip Circuits upgrade his speed is increased by 10 feet. ''Advanced Eye Circuits: ''Each time the Steam Cyborg takes the Advanced Eye Circuits upgrade his range increment is increased by 10 feet. ''Jump Boosters: ''Each time the Steam Cyborg takes the Jump Boosters upgrade his acrobatics skill is increased by 2 as a misc. bonus. ''Claw Implants: ''Each time the Steam Cyborg takes the Claw Implants upgrade his climb skill is increased by 2 as a misc. bonus. ''Interal Regeneration: ''Each time the Steam Cyborg takes the Internal Regeneration upgrade, he gains additional fast healing of 2. ''Aegis Barrier: ''Each time the Steam Cyborg takes the Aegis Barrier upgrade, he gains 2 additional AC as a deflection bonus. Quick Craft At 3rd level, a Steam Cyborg learns how to craft ordinary scratch-build electronic, mechanical and structural objects more quickly than normal. When using the Craft (electronic), Craft (mechanical), or Craft (structural) skill to build an ordinary scratch-build item, the steam cyborg reduces the building time by one-quarter. At 11th level the building time is reduced by half. Superior Repair At 3rd level, a Steam Cyborg learns the ways of repairing robots, vehicles, mecha, airships, and cybernetic attachments. A steam cyborg with a mechanical tool kit and the appropriate facility can repair damage to any of these things with 1 hour of work, the steam cyborg can restore a number of hit points based on his Repair check result, as shown on the table below. If damage remains, the Steam Cyborg may continue to make repairs for as many hours as needed to fully repair the damaged robot, vehicle, mecha, airship or cybernetic attachment. This can also be used as a full-round action to restore his own HP if he has the Heart of Steel upgrade. Weapon Focus At 4th level, the Steam Cyborg gains the Weapon Focus class feature, providing the same benefit of the feat with the same name. The Steam Cyborg must choose a specific firearm. The Steam Cyborg adds +1 to all attack rolls you make using the selected firearm. Sabotage At 5th level and beyond, the Steam Cyborg can sabotage an electrical or mechanical object so that it operates poorly. The Steam Cyborg must succeed on a Disable Device check (DC 20) to accomplish the downgrate, and sabotaging a mastercraft object is slightly harder (DC 20 + the mastercraft object's bonus feature). Noticing the Steam Cyborgs handiwork without first testing the sabotaged device requires a successful Perception check (DC = the Steam Cyborg's Disable Device check result). Fixing the sabotages item requires a successful Repair. ''Sabotage Device: ''As a full-round action, the steam cyborg can reconfigure a device with electrical or mechanical components so that anyone who uses it suffers a penalty equal to the Steam Cyborg's class level on skill checks made to use the device. ''Sabotage Weapon: ''As a full-round action, the Steam Cyborg can sabotage a weapon so that it misfires or breaks the next time it is used. A sabotaged weapon cannot be used effectively until repaired. This use of sabotage also applies to vehicle and airship weapons. Bonus Feat At 6th, 12th and 18th level, a Steam Cyborg may choose a bonus feat from the following list. He must however, meet all the prerequisites for the feat to obtain it. Builder, Burst Fire, Cautious, Dead Aim, Double Tap, Far Shot, Gearhead, Improved Two-Weapon Fighting, Precise Shot, Quick Draw, Shot on the Run, Skip Shot, Strafe, Two-Weapon Fighting, Vehicle Operation, and Vehicle Expert Reconfigure Weapon At 7th level, a Steam Cyborg can reconfigure a melee or ranged weapon improving one aspect of it. Reconfiguring a weapon requires 1 hour of work and a successful Repair check (DC 20); reconfiguring a mastercraft weapon is slightly harder (DC 20 + the weapon's mastercraft bonus feature). A Steam Cyborg may take 10 or take 20 on this check. The reconfiguration imposes a -1 penalty on attack rolls made with the weapon but grants one of the following benefits permanently. ''Increased Rate of Fire: ''The reconfiguration changes the weapon's rate of fire. Adding an additional attack with the weapon. This only works on fire-arms. And this extra attack is treated the same way as a weapon of speed, as such, this bonus cannot be used in addition to any other effect that increases the number of attacks. ''Greater Ammo Capacity: ''The reconfigured weapon can hold 50% more ammo before being reloaded. This benefit only applies to firearms. ''Greater Concealment: ''The reconfiguration grants a +2 bonus on Sleight of Hand checks made to conceal the reconfigured weapon. ''Greater Range Increment: ''The reconfigured weapon's range increment increased by 10 feet. This benefit only applies with weapons with range increments. ''Signature Shooter: ''The weapon is reconfigured for a single individual's use only and is treated as a unique weapon. Anyone else who uses the weapon takes a -4 nonproficient penalty on attack rolls. Defensive Position At 8th level, the Steam Cyborg gains a +2 cover bonus to AC and +2 cover bonus on Reflex saves whenever he has 1/4ths, 1/2, 3/4ths or 9/10ths cover. Craft Resource Pack At 9th level, the Steam Cyborg can create a resource pack of basic materials needed to create an object about the same size as the object the resource pack is made out of. None of the materials can exceed 100 creds in value. Any more expensive resources need to be found seperately At 17th level, the Steam Cyborg's can add use the pack to substitute for rarer, more expensive materials, However they cannot Exceed 5000 creds in value. Any more expensive resources must be found or bought seperately. Lightning Shot Starting at 10th level, a Steam Cyborg can make a flurry of ranged attacks with a firearm at the expense of accuracy. With a lightning shot, the Steam Cyborg may make one extra ranged attack with a firearm in a round at his or her highest base attack bonus. This attack and each other attack made in the round take a –2 penalty. This ability can only be used when taking the full attack action. The penalty applies to all attacks for one full round, including attacks of opportunity. Quick Fix At 11th level, the Steam Cyborg can repair a mechanical or electrical device in half the normal time; See the Repair skill description for normal repair times. However, cutting the repait time increases the Repair check DC by 5. Sharp-Shooter At 14th level, if the Steam Cyborg uses a firearm to attack a target, the target takes -2 on all cover bonuses. Weapon Upgrade At 15th level, an Steam Cyborg can upgrade handheld or robot-installed weapons, as well as weapon systems aboard vehicles, mecha, or starships. The Steam Cyborg must spend 1 hour tinkering with the weapon, after which he must succeed at a Craft (mechanical) check. The DC varies depending on how the weapon is modified, as shown in Table: Weapon Upgrade. If the skill check fails, the attempt to modify the weapon also fails, although the Steam Cyborg may try again. (The steam cyborg may take 20 on the skill check, but the upgrade takes 20 hours to complete.) An upgraded weapon has a 10% chance of breaking after each time it is used; it cannot be used again until repaired, and repairing it requires 1 hour and a successful Repair check (DC 40). Greater Weapon Focus At 16th level, the Steam Cyborg receives a +1 competence bonus on attack rolls with the firearm selected for the Weapon Focus ability at 4th level. This bonus stacks with the earlier bonus. Unflustered At 19th level, the Steam Cyborg can perform complicated tasks without provoking attacks of opportunity from adjacent foes. During any round in which the Steam Cyborg uses the Computer Use, Craft, Demolitions, Disable Device, or Repair skill, he can first make a Concentration check (DC 15) to use the desired skill without provoking attacks of oppotunity. Making the Concentration check is a free action. He may take 10 on the Concentration check, but he cannot take 20. Bullseye At 20th level the Steam Cyborg becomes so adept at using the firearm to which he has applied Weapon Focus and Greater Weapon Focus that the steam cyborg's attack with that firearm deals extra damage. With a successful attack, the steam cyborg adds 3d6 + his dexterity modifer as damage to the attack. Category:Classes Category:Black Metal/Red Blood Category:Black Metal, Red Blood